Another Jedi
by zeuskiller13
Summary: Duncan is a small boy blessed with the power of the Force. Taken from his family to become a Stormtrooper, Duncan escapes as a toddler and is raised by Lance Windu, Mace Windu's son, and learns the ways of the Jedi. With only one goal in mind, finding the man who killed his parents, and bringing him to justice. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister **FIRST ORDER** has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the **REPUBLIC** , General Leia Organa leads a brave **RESISTANCE**. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts...

 _15 Years Ago..._

The rain pounded heavily on the steel walkway outside. Within their comfortable huts and cabins, the families of Renja slept soundly. Except for one of it's citizens. Aged 3, young Duncan Keep stood inside his crib. He made no noise, alerted no one to his presence. Only stood in the metal cage and looked out the window. Not one creature in the entire galaxy held a tight of focus as him, his long black hair only somewhat invading his vision.

However, the rain was not the only thing falling toward the planet on this night. Up in high orbit, the Star Destroyers of the First Order approached. The sleek, triangular ships crept through the blackness of space nearing their target. The planet of Renja was nothing impressive, but it was prime for future Stormtroopers, something the First Order required.

Aboard the ship was young, and newly turned, Kylo Ren. His crossguard lightsaber sat comfortably in it's holster, a testament to his fondness of the Dark Side of the Force. Ren was apprentice to Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and had been instructed to begin collecting toddlers for future conditioning. The Empire just didn't have enough anymore.

While the night wore on, the young Duncan looked through the glass plain of the window, the water in the air, and the atmosphere of the planet. The boy's eyes even pierced the ship's hull, and he say him. Kylo Ren.

Not much time later four shuttles descended from the Star Destroyer, their destination was the small city located on Renja. The shuttles held the Sith and his squadrons of Stormtroopers.

Duncan's parents were alerted by the sounding of the air raid sirens, a call to arms to any available warriors. His father, whose name he no longer remembered tore through the house, grabbing his favorite blaster. Duncan heard the door slamming open, the petrichor smell from the outside creeping in. The sounds of battle soon followed.

Through it all, Duncan found himself entirely calm. Even as his mother ran into his room and carried him into the closet. The house was small, and in the outskirts of the city. It wasn't long before footsteps neared the home on all sides. His mother held him closer, it wasn't until the steps entered his room did his mother stop breathing. In a flash of red the door was sliced in half by the red lightsaber. It's owner reaching his hand out.

But Duncan stayed, it was his mother who flew into Kylo's grip. Pleas for mercy and begs to spare her son filled the room. Ren stayed quiet, ignoring the woman's tears and screams, only looking at the boy in front of him. Identifying him for what he was worth, and then making decisions from there. Duncan only returned the stare, but he saw more. All of Kylo's history appeared in his mind.

In flashes of horror he saw the leader of the Knights of Ren cut down every Jedi apprentice in his path. In his eyes he watched the life fade from their eyes. But most of all, he saw the face of what he would soon learn to be Darth Vader. Kylo was obsessed with the fallen Sith Lord turned Jedi, and would not be settled until he was as strong as him.

Kylo did not see this though, instead he brought the lightsaber to the mother's chest and ended her heartbeat forever. Moving forward he grabbed the boy and carried him away. Once they walked outside Duncan saw, for only a moment, his father's body with a hand outstretched towards the door. Even in death, he tried to save his family.

Duncan was a prisoner for four days, and in that time he never slept, ate, or even cried. No one took notice though, they should have. In Duncan's mind he saw his mother and father dead before him. He saw the Jedi apprentices spread along the rocky ground like litter. At the center of it all was Kylo Ren, the boy who was obsessed with Darth Vader.

Rather than feel angry though, the young boy sought only one thing. To make his parents proud. Duncan reached out into the hallway and pulled gently on the guard's mind. He showed him pictures of Duncan, and then pictures of an escape pod. It wasn't too hard to map out. In only a few minutes Duncan was placed inside the small ship and ejected from the Star Destroyer into deep space. As the ship faded away from his vision he felt a presence envelope him. A small tingle of light lifted in his heart and he heard the words said to him. They didn't say much, and didn't have an owner, but what they said would carry Duncan on his path into the future. On his path through the Force. The words spoken held much importance as the pod crashed onto a Republic planet, soon to be discovered. The words spoken upon him said just one sentence.

"These are your first steps..."

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter I! Please review if you enjoyed or just go on with your day knowing you read a great story. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lightsaber

_44 Years Ago..._

"You are under arrest, my lord." Mace Windu said inching toward the Chancellor. The two had just fought a heated battle with their own lightsabers. To which Master Windu was the declared winner. Out of the corner of his eye, the Jedi saw the young man, Anakin Skywalker. He had watched the young padawan train into the Knight he was now.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." The words escaping Palpatine's mouth were completely ridiculous to Mace Windu's ears. The Jedi protected peace and order through the galaxy, to say they were 'taking over' was ridiculous.

"The oppression of the Sith, will never return, you have lost." Mace outspoke. He knew the Jedi next to him was taking the words seriously. Could the young Skywalker actually believe him?

"No, no...NO! You have lost!" Palpatine yelled, Force lightning erupting from his fingertips. Acting faster than the speed of light, Windu brought his purple lightsaber to his defence. He had seen Master Yoda perform such a maneuver on other Sith's with this ability. "He's a traitor!" the Chancellor said to Anakin.

"He is the traitor!" Mace countered lowering the Lightsaber against the assault. As the blade grew closer to the Chancellor the lightning began attacking it's users face. The effects were horrifying and the damage was grim.

"I have the power to save the one's you love." Palpatine said to Anakin, even after all this he was still trying to seduce the young Jedi. The conflict spread across Anakin's face. The Light and Dark side's of the Force going to war inside his mind. "You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" The Jedi Master yelled pushing the blade closer to the Sith. More and more lightning jumped from the lightsaber and burned Palpatine's body even more.

"Don't let him kill me!" The Chancellor pleaded to Anakin once more. "I can't hold it any longer. I have to recharge, I'm too weak, Anakin!" The lightning began to subside and Mace Windu pulled his blade away. The battle momentarily ceased. "Help me, help me..."

"I am going to end this, once and for all." Mace Windu said glaring at the hideous and destroyed man before him.

"You can't!" Anakin spoke from the side, Mace cast his glare onto him. "He must stand trial." The boy was entirely right, but could Master Windu allow it?

"He has control of the Senate, and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." The words were not too far from the very words said to Anakin by the Chancellor when he faced Count Dooku.

" _Good, Anakin, good." The Chancellor said as Anakin sliced the Sith Lord's hands off, and seized his lightsaber. The red and blue blades sat hovering above the Count's shoulders._

" _I can't, it's not the Jedi way..." Anakin had been taught many times that life was only to be taken when needed, not for revenge._

" _Do it!" And Anakin did. The Sith's head toppled to the floor, his body soon after. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive..._

"I'm too weak, don't kill me!" Palpatine pleaded.

"It's not the Jedi way." Anakin spoke. "He must live. I need him!" Mace ignored the boy's request and brought his blade down on the Chancellor. In a place of blue Mace Windu's hand was burned off by the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Master's very own fell out of the window and onto the street below.

"Unlimited power!" Palpatine said electrifying the Jedi Master, the man flew out of the window and to his death.

On the pavement, the Jedi's lightsaber sat for only but a few moments. It was soon retrieved by a man named Kin Lo, a small worker in the Republic. From him it was given to the rightful authorities and transferred to it's new home.

Lance Windu, the son of Mace Windu was only eleven when his father was killed. But he was the prime age to be a Padawan in the Jedi academy. From his father he had begun to learn the ways of the Force. Lance would learn to blend into society around him as the Galactic Senate became the Galactic Empire, and until the Civil War ended. He would be a shadow of the former Jedi. It was only because of his father, a Jedi Master. Was he able to leave the planet Coruscant and find a better life on the planet Oren.

On a cold winter's night on the planet, in his new home. The ghost of his father appeared to him. He had been told stories of great Jedi becoming one with the Force upon their death, but had never seen it. From Mace Windu's ghost, Lance would travel to a crater, where in held a small boy from far away. This is where the story of Duncan Crev truly begins.

 **Well, there's chapter 2. I know it's not long but I don't think this story is going to have too long of Chapters. Once I get into the story more I'm sure it'll be much better to read. Thank you :D**


End file.
